


Not So Secret Anymore

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, COULSON LIVES!, Hostile Workplace, Jossed by Episode 2, Lola - Freeform, M/M, Skye Spills the Beans, Spoilers, The Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides to hit up the SHIELD cafeteria and talk to the one man that everyone is avoiding.  Unfortunately, that she lets a big secret out to him.</p><p>That man is Clint Barton and now he wants to know the truth whether Phil Coulson is alive or dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Frogg for the Beta job. Idea came to me a couple of days after the pilot.

Skye smirked; clearly some of the other agents hadn't been informed of her technical knowhow. She hacked herself an access card and decided to skip the training session that she was technically supposed to be at. The computers would say she'd been present. This wasn't the main SHIELD base, because, Coulson said, he wasn't taking her there for a while, and as much as she hated to admit it, she'd had a hard time locating it. So they were at regional HQ, and she was giving herself her own tour.

When Skye discovered the cafeteria she found that it was pretty full, except for one area around one man. Skye studied him from across the room: he was good looking and seemed solidly built, like Ward, though she didn't think he had Ward's height. Skye definitely didn't want to try to climb that mountain, no matter how well built it was.

Skye considered before snagging an apple off the food line and heading over. A rather intimidating glare greeted her as she took the seat across from him. A part of Skye realized that this had been a mistake; he looked like he would kill her quickly, between bites of his meal, and not regret a thing. 

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Hiya, Handsome."

The left eyebrow rose minutely in a rather Coulson-esque expression. She casually took a bite of her apple.

"You shouldn't sit there," he said, glancing away.

"Why? Did you booby trap it?" Skye asked.

"No."

"Then why I shouldn't sit here?"

"Because I'm dangerous."

Skye wanted to reply a 'duh', but there was something about the way he spoke. 

He was dangerous, but he didn't sound like he was threatening her. He sounded… resigned.

"Isn't everyone in this room?" Skye asked, arching an eyebrow.

The man stared at her, before barking out a laugh. "You must be new."

"I am," Skye agreed, resisting the urge to turn around; she could feel several sets of eyes on her. The room had fallen silent except for a few hushed whispers. She hesitated before leaning across the table and gesturing for him to come closer. He hesitated, before leaning in. "Is everyone staring at us?"

She watched as his eyes flickered up and around the room; somehow that glare became darker and the noise picked up, a false clatter of talking. She waited until he looked back at her, lips curling up slightly. "Not anymore."

"Did you just glare the whole room into talking again?" Skye asked.

"Maybe," the man replied. She could see the amusement lurking behind his eyes.

"Impressive," Skye said, sitting back and taking another bite of the apple. 

"Learned it from the best," the man replied.

"I'm Skye." She offered her hand.

"Clint," the man said, taking it.

"I take it everyone doesn't like you?" Skye asked.

"Never was that popular, but… after…" Clint shrugged, looking away. "Fury says he still trusts me, so… I guess that's all that matters."

"Fury the big boss?" Skye asked. Ward had spoken of him with respect, Fitz and Simmons, with fear. May hadn't said anything, but that seemed pretty typical of May. Coulson hadn't either, though he had at least looked amused.

"The Director of SHIELD, yeah, him," Clint said, though he seemed amused by her description.

"I haven't met him yet," Skye said.

"He doesn't normally introduce himself to the newbs unless you do something stupid or really impressive."

"I hacked into SHIELD with a laptop that I won in a bet," Skye said.

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

Skye nodded, glancing behind her when the conversation picked up slightly. She caught sight of May and Ward across the room before turning around quickly. She really didn't want to leave just yet.

"How's Jasper doing?" Clint asked. "Is he enjoying, oh, how'd he put it, 'wrangling the Get out of Jail Free Cards'?"

"Who?" Skye asked. "And what?"

"Jasper Sitwell."

"Oh, I've heard of him, but I haven't actually met him."

"Who's your handler then?" Clint asked, leaning back, giving her a considering look.

"Handler?"

"Lead Agent."

"Coulson," Skye answered, just as Ward yelled, "Skye!"

She turned to see both him and May coming up to next to her. Ward smiled, "You're supposed to be in training."

"I think if you'll check the computers, you'll find I'm already there," Skye replied.

"Ward, May," Clint growled. She glanced over at him and found him giving that darker look to other two agents. May didn't look impressed, but Ward looked… nervous? That was interesting. "Leave."

"Sure, Barton," Ward said, smiling. "C'mon Skye."

"She can stay," Clint said.

"I think its best that she comes with us, Clint," May said, one hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"We're just having a nice friendly conversation," Clint said, his tone biting. "She was telling me all about her handler."

"She's supposed to be in training," May said, as Ward asked Skye, "You didn't tell him who our handler is, did you?" 

"I don't have a handler," Skye objected, glaring up at him.

"C'mon Skye," May said, encouraging her to go.

"You better go," Clint said, sounding far more pleasant that he had. Skye looked over at him, surprised, but there was something about his smile that seemed forced. "Training is important."

"Sure," Skye reluctantly agreed. She glanced up and caught sight of Melinda staring at Barton, her eyes narrowed. A quick glance at Ward revealed he looked rather terrified. She let herself be led out of the room.

"I don't want to look," Ward said as they neared the door. "But, uh, is he still there?"

"Clint?" Skye asked, glancing over her shoulder to look at where they'd been sitting. "Uh, nope."

Ward whimpered. "Fuck, this is bad."

"Suck it up, Ward, Barton is all bark and no bite," May snapped.

"He's a loose cannon!"

"It wasn't his fault," May said. "You know that."

"I do, and I'm not blaming him for that, but there is only one guy that is able to defuse a riled up Barton, and Barton thinks that man is dead."

"What man?" Skye asked.

"I don't think Barton thinks Coulson is dead anymore," May said, sounding resigned. "Especially with your question."

"Why would Clint think that Coulson is dead?" Skye asked, trying to get an answer.

"My question?!" Ward objected. "Skye's the one that told him!"

"I told him what?" Skye asked, looking between the two agents.

"And you confirmed it with that question," May pointed out. 

Skye looked between them, before stopping. 

They took a few steps before coming to a halt and looking back at her.

"I'm not moving until I get some answers," Skye said, crossing her arms.

"When we get back to the bus, we'll explain it," May said.

"It's sensitive information," Ward added.

"Fine, if you don't tell me, I'll ask the man himself," Skye said before walking away.

"You're training is the other way," Ward called after her.

"I'm already there," Skye called back. She wasn't too surprised when she heard footsteps following behind her.

*

Melinda hurried to the nearest computer terminal. Barton was good, but she was better at this and she just needed to make sure files were buried. Barton might be a Level 7, but he wasn't cleared for knowing that Coulson was alive. She hated to be one of Phil's few friends that actually was, but she couldn't change his status. Someone should probably have informed Skye before today. Though she wouldn't be surprised if Phil had kept the girl in the dark about his status, just so he could stop hiding. She knew it was grating, especially since Sitwell didn't even know about it.

Her hands flew over the keyboards, making sure to bury Skye's identity and everyone else on Ward's current team. Her current status, she also put on restricted access. She stilled as she glanced at the reflection in the screen, there was something odd about that…

She spun, grabbing her gun and aiming it at Clint's head, or where it had been, before it slipped back in the vents.

"Should have Ward handle the computer bits," Clint said. "Or Skye."

"Clint," Melinda said, trying to find her patience. "You're not…"

"Yeah, I'm not cleared for a lot of things," Clint agreed. "And honestly, I'm kind of tired of hearing about it." He paused. "So you know what, I think i'm going to go pay your FitzSimmons a visit."

"Don't do this Clint," Melinda requested.

"Got to," Clint replied. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Melinda asked, moments before a small vial dropped and shattered on the floor. Melinda stared at it, frozen, before she realized what Barton was trying to do. She ran towards the door, just as it swung closed and sirens went off indicating an unknown biohazard in the room. Protocol demanded the room be sealed off and Melinda go through decontamination. Barton was going to pay for this; she didn't care how sorry he was.

*

"Fitz. Simmons." the low voice suddenly in his ear, caused Leo to jump away from the voice and turn toward it. 

"Agent Barton," Jemma breathed out, as Leo concentrated on his breathing. Finding one of SHIELD's top assassins standing right behind you was rather scary, even if he did knew that Barton preferred to strike from a distance. Still there were all sorts of rumors about Barton, that he'd joined Loki, that'd fought in the Battle of New York, that he'd spent the battle in the brig or medical after the attack on the helicarrier. Leo hadn't bothered to find out which rumors were true, but he suddenly wished he had.

"I didn't know you were on base," Fitz said.

"I didn't know you were, either. Not until Melinda mentioned it," Barton replied.

"You saw Agent May?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, we had a long talk about the work your team was doing," Barton answered. "Thought I'd come pay a visit, see if the FitzSimmons pair has come up with any ideas for some new arrows."

"We're not weapons development really," Leo pointed out.

"Are you.." Simmons started, glancing at Leo, before she finished. "Are you even cleared for that?"

"Course I'm clear," Barton said, smiling at them.

Leo glanced at Simmons, because he may not be as highly trained as Barton, but something about that statement didn't sit right.

"You won't mind if we double check that right?" Leo asked, taking a few steps backwards. He saw Simmons doing the same thing.

"Course not, why would I?" Barton asked. Fitz glanced over at Simmons, who nodded encouragingly, and then turned his back on Barton to head directly to the comms. 

He was just reaching them, when he heard a thump and Simmons yelled, "Fitz." The sounds of heavier footsteps coming at him, before he felt the impact and was knocked off his feet.

"You know I tried to do this the nice way," Barton said above him, his solid weight pressing him into the floor. He glanced over and met Simmon's eyes. She was wrapped up in something, struggling to get free. "Make a little small talk and get a little info, but apparently I'm off my game and your better half is smarter than you. Not surprised, Agent Morse always spoke highly of you, except when it came to combat."

"We're behind the scenes people," Leo pointed out.

"I know, which is why I thought this would be easier, still might actually," Barton leaned down and growled in his ear. "Start Talking."

"About what?" Leo felt Barton thread his fingers through Leo's hair and pull his head back. 

"Agent Coulson."

"Died in before the battle of New York," Leo said.

"Now, I have reason to believe that's a lie," Barton said. "You going to tell me the truth or am I going to slam your head into the floor until you talk."

"Do you really think he'll talk?" Simmons asked from across the floor. "Fitz is better than that."

"Of course he'll talk. I'm the bastard that almost took down the hellicarrier. I killed my fellow agents," Barton growled into his ear. "No one is really sure that Loki's control over me is gone, maybe it is, maybe it isn't, and maybe I can convince Fury that it was just a momentary lapse that made me go crazy and kill you two. Lots of stress, considering the only people that fucking trust me are in a communications blackout or dead! Now tell me: Agent Coulson."

"Dead," Simmons stated. "He's dead. Coulson is dead. I don't know where you got the idea that it's different, but he's dead and you, you just need to accept that."

"Then explain to me why Skye seems to think that he's the Lead Agent on your little band of misfits," Barton asked. "Sitwell and Coulson are the only ones with the strings that are willing to pull them to get May into the field and Skye didn't know Sitwell."

"Wait, when did you meet Skye?" Fitz asked.

"That doesn't matter.”

"Hill," Simmons said. "She pulled the strings."

"I don't believe you two," Barton growled. Leo felt Barton's head move and heard the low growl, "How the hell…?" 

Then suddenly the weight was gone. Leo shuddered, not daring to move for the moment, even as heard the lab doors open. He pushed himself up to see Agent Ward looking at the ceiling. Leo's eyes drifted up and nothing seemed to be off, but there was only door into the room.

"Would you care to explain why Barton just attacked us in our lab?" Fitz asked, going over to see just what was keeping Simmons still on the floor.

"We can talk about it on the bus." Ward eyed the vents warily. "He's probably still there."

"Great," Leo complained, grabbing a knife when he realized two simple bolos were holding Simmons down. "So we get to deal with him listening to us."

"No, we're going wait for May to get cleared and then we're all going back to the bus." Ward kept his eyes on the ceiling as he spoke.

Fitz wondered if he expected to Barton to drop down again at any moment. "What happened to May?" Fitz asked, pausing on his way back to Simmons.

"He dropped something into the room she was in, initiated a lockdown to contain the hazardous gas," Ward said, glancing at them. "So, I suggest you hurry it up."

"Is she alright?" Simmons asked, grunting softly as Leo pulled the ropes back to start sawing at them.

"Yeah, doesn't seem to be actually hazardous, or at least it wasn't a sufficient quantity to be," Ward answered. He frowned. "He probably doesn't want to alert Hill to what he's doing."

"Where's Skye then?" Leo asked, realizing that the team was one member short as he sliced through the top rope. 

"Thanks," Simmons murmured, turning to take the knife and work on getting her legs freed. 

"Trying to break May out sooner rather than later," Ward replied, looking annoyed. "Gather up your stuff."

Leo got up and went over to their station, carefully packing up their notes. He was even extra careful with Simmons' stuff, even if it was bio-chem.

 

*

Grant didn’t want to split the team up, but Skye was hungry and therefore whining, which set off the other two younger agents. With Melinda having begun decontamination and FitzSimmons doing what they could to speed up the process, Grant relented and agreed to split up the team. He'd go get some food and meet them back at the bus. That had started another argument, because Fitz wanted tacos, Simmons wanted Indian, and Grant wasn't sure what Skye wanted as he'd already tuned her out, knowing that chances were high that he wouldn't like whatever she wanted. May had quieted them all with one word: "Pizza."

Grant had nodded and slipped out, before they could get into an argument about toppings. He found a quiet place with no vent access nearby and accessed the list of food joints that Sitwell recommended that was stored on the network. Everyone knew they weren't Sitwell's favorites; the best ones he kept for a select few. Some cities Sitwell didn't have any recommendations for, but there were usually a few for large bases and there would almost always be a pizza place on it.

Once he knew where he was going, he started down the hallways, worried that Clint Barton, Hawkeye, master assassin was tracking him from the vents and waiting for a moment to strike. The walk to the garage never seemed so long and never quite so dangerous. Grant wondered if it would do any good to send Hill a strongly worded letter about Barton's actions. Considering Hill's general dislike of him, she might only encourage Barton, even if his actions were out of line; better to let May do it.

Grant reached the garage with no incidents and breathed a sigh of relief. He searched the vehicle before he got into it to ensure that Barton wasn't hiding in it, because Grant could picture Barton popping up out of the backseat like a deranged killer in a horror movie. There didn't seem to be any sign of the man, but Grant wasn't about to take any chances. 

Once on the road, Grant was able to relax slightly, though he kept his eyes out for a tail. There was a chance that Barton decided to stay with the others, but Grant honestly couldn't be sure what went on in the mind of Clint Barton. To be on the safe side, he did take some defensive maneuvers to shake a tail that he honestly didn't see.

By the time he reached the tiny pizza shop, Grant was confident that he didn't have a tail. He felt sorry for May, because she was going to have to be the one to lose Barton now. He ordered plenty of pizza and breadsticks, because Skye could eat a lot of food, though she never seemed to show any of it. Grant's current theory was that all the food she ate went to feed her paranoia. He thanked the proprietors, made sure to tip heavily, and took his food back to the SUV before heading back to the airstrip.

He relaxed as he hit the open road. His fingers tapped mindlessly to the tune of the radio. He barely noticed the motorcycle coming up behind him until it was pulling around to pass him.

Ward glanced at him and almost did a doubletake; somehow, Barton had managed to still managed to follow him. 

Barton gave him a mock salute as he passed, then revved his motorcycle’s engine and shot forward. 

Ward sputtered for a moment before pressing on the gas. Barton must have figured out where he was headed and really, there was only one likely target now. He didn't know how Barton had managed to follow him, but Hill was going to kill him. He floored the gas pedal and roared after Barton, hobbled by the unwillingness to kill him.

Grant couldn't win that race under those conditions. He pulled up and onto the jet, minutes after Barton had left the bike where it fell. He pulled his taser, hoping maybe, he could get the drop on Barton before he actually saw Coulson; the problem was that Ward wasn't sure which way Barton had gone. He hesitated, glancing at the line of cars and noticed that Lola was missing, which meant Coulson wasn't even on board.

"Fuck," Grant muttered, deciding it was probably best not to stay someplace that Barton could lock him in; he had a feeling the team would never let him live that down. 

Grant waited for the others to come back, staying alert for Barton the whole time. When the other vehicle pulled up, Agent May took in the sight of his vehicle half in its usual spot.

"Barton managed to follow me. He's on the bus," Ward said. "I'm not sure where."

May considered, glancing around at everyone. "You three stay here. Ward and I will search the bus; if you see him signal us."

Ward nodded, heading for the door on the lower level.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Skye asked.

"Because Barton is dangerous and you'll only get in the way," Ward answered.

"Staying is good," Fitz stated. "We'll go down the wrap and try to…"

"Pretend we're in Tahiti," Simmons finished for him.

"Well, I was promised an explanation," Skye said. "We're on the bus."

"We can't do this with Agent Barton around," May said. "He's not cleared for any of our details."  
###  
"Why not?"

"Because no one is sure how Loki's mind control worked and if he's really clear of it," Ward answered.

"What's a Low-key?" Skye asked.

"Loki is the Asgardian who led the attack on New York," May explained. "He also did something to Barton. We think he's cleared, but we can't be sure."

"Is that why no one was sitting by him in the cafeteria?" Skye asked, frowning. "Because he was mind controlled."

"Yes," Grant answered. "Mind controlled into killing other SHIELD agents. He led an attack on the hellicarrier."

"But Agent Romanoff broke the link and he fought in the Battle of New York with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Hulk," May added. "He's a good man."

"You know him?" Skye asked.

"I do," May said. "But he's not cleared, so we need to get him off and back to SHIELD HQ."

"So stay here, let us handle this," Grant ordered. 

Skye glared, but she nodded.

Grant and May entered the lower level of the bus together. They searched the whole downstairs and didn't find any of sign that Barton had been there, before heading back to the cargo bay. They tried to turn the handle to the door only to find it missing. Grant could see Skye and Barton talking and he realized that he'd been played: Barton had never left the cargo bay, or at least only left it long enough to remove the handle. 

"This is not good," Grant said softly.

Melinda pounded on the door and two pairs of eyes turned to look at them before turning back to the conversation. "I'm going to kill him."

"Do it slowly," Grant requested. He met her eye and she smiled, Ward started pounding on the door, while she bent down to start working on getting the door open. They were completely ignored by the pair outside.

*

Skye glared at the two agents before sighing and looking outside. She still didn't understand why Clint thought that Coulson was dead. There were pieces missing and she didn't like it, but she was going to have to wait until they'd cleared the bus. She could hack the systems, find out, but she'd done that. Coulson's files were heavily encrypted and she'd decided not to try to break them; maybe she should. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. She heard the door open. "That was…" She trailed off as Barton stepped into the bay.

"Here," Barton said, tossing her something. 

Skye caught it and stared at the piece of metal. "What is it?"

"The door handle," Barton replied.

"You locked them in there?"

Barton nodded. "Talk to me Skye. I just want information."

"You threatened Fitz," Skye pointed out.

"Threatened. Didn't actually do anything, did I?" Barton pointed out. "Did I actually hurt anyone?"

"They said you don't have clearance," Skye shot back.

"I don't. My clearance has been rescinded until it can be proven that I'm not a threat." Clint shook his head. "And considering they have no way of doing that…"

"You don't know if you'll ever find out," Skye finished. "Why's it matter so much?"

Clint hesitated. "Because I… I love him."

"You do?" Skye asked. "So you're gay?"

"Bi, actually." Clint shrugged. "I need to know if he's alive."

"Does he know?"

"No, I never told him. I didn't want to spoil our friendship, just having him as a friend meant a lot to me. Please…"

"His name is Coulson, but… it could be another Coulson." Skye hesitated, because maybe. "No one ever mentioned him dying to me, so…"

Clint stared at her, sighing as he looked away. Something told her he hadn't considered that possibility, at least not yet. He turned back to look at her. "They're acting like I shouldn't know something."

"Yeah, like everything about this team, is my understanding."

Clint huffed, before he turned to look at the pounding on the door. Skye could just make Ward's and May's faces, both of them glaring at her.

"May's completely pissed at me."

"Yeah," Skye agreed. "Ward doesn't look too happy."

"Not worried about him," Clint replied.

"Are you kidding, he's a freaking mountain, how can you not be worried about him?" Skye asked. "Besides, they said he's got like the best scores since Romanoff."

"Yeah, well I came before her and his scores still aren't as good as mine," Clint replied.

"Seriously?" Skye asked, arching an eyebrow as she considered him. "You don't seem very… suit-like."

"Because I'm a specialist, a sniper," Clint said.

"But a suit is what does it for you, huh?" Skye asked.

Clint's eyebrow rose. "It's not the suit, it's what in the suit, it's the competence, how he can get everyone in the room to underestimate him when he needs to, despite being a total badass. He gets things done, and when he's not being The SHIELD Agent, he's a dork and he gets excited over the littlest things and its so adorable… It's not like he's lacking in the looks department, great ass, because the man is in shape. You can't do this job and not be and his eyes, nicest damn eyes ever."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look at him the same way," Skye murmured softly, then smiled at him. "And you are so totally gone on him."

"I know," Clint said. "It's why I gotta know." He glanced back at Ward and May before taking a few steps closer. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly as he pressed something into her hand. "If it is my Coulson, give him this, he'll know what is, and maybe, he'll choose to find me instead."

"You're not going to stick around?" Skye asked.

"I'm not going to have a choice," Clint said taking a few steps back and raising his hands as May and Ward came through the door. Clint's body jerked as he collapsed to the floor and Skye heard the telltale bzz of electricity.

"You tasered him?!" Skye yelled.

"We needed to neutralize him," Ward said, stalking over with a familiar black hood. He ziptied Barton's hands and then put the hood over him.

"We'll take him back to SHIELD, let Hill figure out what to do about him," May said, helping Ward lift Clint up.

"But…" Skye began.

"We'll handle it," Ward said, taking Clint over to the back seat of the car and putting him in. They both climbed in and headed back down the ramp.

 

*

Phil was happy to be getting back to his team. He'd been in a meeting with Hill and Fury about potential missions. He had control over what missions his team took, but he also needed to go in and exchange some information with Fury. He frowned when he noticed the SUV heading out of the airstrip, and caught sight of Ward and May and the hooded figure in the back. Phil pressed the gas pedal harder and pulled into his space.

"Agent Coulson," Simmons greeted him, Fitz and Skye by her side.

"Who's in the car with Ward and May?" Coulson asked.

"Clint," Skye said.

"Agent Barton," Fitz clarified.

"Why was Agent Barton wearing a hood?" Coulson asked.

"He's not cleared to know about you and somehow he found out," Fitz said. "He attacked us in the lab, asking about you."

"I let it slip," Skye admitted. "I didn't know your existence needed a clearance level."

"It's complicated," Coulson admitted.

"Yeah, well, Clint… I think Clint deserves to know you're alive," Skye replied.

"Do you?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, he's upset about it." Skye hesitated, glancing down at her hand, before walking over to him. "He said to give you this." She held up a necklace with a half of Captain America's shield on it. 

Phil reached up and took it from Skye's grasp. "I'm surprised he kept this," Phil said softly, running a thumb over the pattern. He could still remember Clint giving him the full shield, not really knowing what it was, just seeing that it was Captain America's shield and that Phil like Captain America stuff. 

Phil had had to explain to him that it was a friendship necklace, two parts to make a whole, and afterward, Clint had suggested to give the one half to Jasper. Phil had given half of it back t o Clint, because Clint had thought of him. Clint had been so surprised when Phil had handed half of it back. It had been years, and he'd figured that Clint had forgotten lost it. Phil's half was attached to the Lola's keys now. At one point, he'd kept it on his apartment keys. They were silly trinkets, but that day, he'd truly saw Clint, instead of the Barton mask or the Hawkeye mask the other man typically wore.

Clint had been utterly touched by the idea of their friendship.

"Don't wait up," Phil said, going and hopping into his car.

"Are you going after them?" Fitz asked.

"Agent Barton is one of the best Agents I know. He's Level Seven. I'm making the call to bring him in," Phil said, hitting the button to give Lola her flight capabilities. "He's also my friend and… friends don't let friends think that they're dead." He backed out and headed toward the road, catching a momentary glimpse of Fitz repeating the words and looking confused.

Lola had more speed and was able to go off road, so it was easy for Coulson to to overtake them, and then get far enough ahead to block the road. As soon as Lola was parked, he stepped out, waiting for the SUV to come to a stop

"I'm reinstating Agent Barton's clearance," Phil said as soon as Ward and May were out. Phil almost smiled at the slight jerk of the hood from the backseat. Phil almost wished he could see Clint's eyes in that moment, though a part of him has to wonder what the Clint was thinking.

"I don't think you can do that," Ward stated, frowning.

"I don't really care," Phil admitted, stepping around them to open the backseat door. "Stay still, Barton." He reached up to remove the hood and met Clint's bright eyes.

"Coulson," Clint said and Phil's heart clenched at the warmth he heard in it. There were bags under his eyes and a gauntness to his face that told Phil that Clint hadn't been taking care of himself.

"Get out of the car, Barton," Coulson ordered, stepping back to allow Clint to scramble out. Once Clint's feet were on the ground, he turned his back to Coulson, wriggling his fingers in a clear request for help. Phil huffed in amusement, pulling out the small knife to slice them. 

"Don't," Coulson warned when he hears Clint take a large breathe. Clint didn’t relax, but did glance over his shoulder to look at him. "If you raspberry Agent Ward, I will leave you in these cuffs."

Clint, thankfully, deflated, since it really was an empty threat. Phil knew that Clint could get out of them, and the only reason he hadn't was probably because he was mostly playing nice with Ward and May now. Phil cut the ties quickly, trying not to notice how rumpled Clint looked. It reminded him of the times that Clint had woken up on his couch, except this Clint was far more alert.

"Agent May, Agent Ward, Agent Barton and I are going to have a talk," Phil said as Clint rubbed his wrists together.

"He locked me in a room twice today, Phil," May stated, shooting a glare at toward Clint. 

Phil glanced at him.

"I needed information. I had to neutralize her or I wouldn't have gotten anywhere," Clint explained with a shrug. "I had to know."

"I'll make sure he gets disciplined," Coulson replied. "He always hates having his range time cut."

Clint laughed, harsh and barking. "Don't think you can cut that anymore."

"Is that a challenge?" Phil asked.

"No, but not even you can give me less than zero hours on the range," Clint said.

"They're not giving you anytime on the range?!"

"No, sir," Clint stated.

Phil stared at him. "I'll talk to Maria, we'll figure something out."

"You don't have to, Sir," Clint said. "It… It's okay, I get why they're doing what they're doing.”

"We'll talk about it." Phil guided him towards Lola. His "I'll meet you two back at the bus,” was unmistakably dismissive.

Clint climbed into the car, settling in the passenger side without a word. Phil knew they were due to have a long talk, but if he was honest, it was past time to have one.

*Epilogue*

"I am not his mother," May declared, breaking the silence of the communal eating area. Grant watched as she stood, shutting her laptop and putting papers into files, before heading toward her quarters.

Grant arched an eyebrow at her retreating back and glanced over at the only other living occupant in the room. Fitz and Simmons had fallen asleep, leaning against one another. Skye hadn't even bothered looking up, but then, Grant wasn't sure she actually slept. She had her headphones on and her head was bopping to the music as she typed. Grant hoped whatever she was up to was sanctioned; if not, he did not want to know.

He took a sip of his coffee and strained to catch the sound of Lola returning to the cargo bay. He hadn't heard anything besides Skye's awful taste in music - that he could hear from across the room. She was going to damage her hearing if she wasn't careful. He glanced down and realized he was all caught up on his work. He should be getting to bed, but… he should finish this cup of coffee, then he'd think about going to bed.

Grant drank slowly before standing to go wash the mug out. He was debating waking up Fitz and Simmons when he heard the purr of Lola's engine, and the silence that followed as it was cut off. 

"Fitz, Simmons," Grant hissed; the two jerked awake as two pairs of feet hit the staircase. 

Coulson and Barton appeared at the top of the stairs.

"That was a long talk," Ward started as Fitz and Simmons stood.

"We had a lot of things to discuss," Coulson replied calmly. 

Ward glanced over at Barton, who looked smug. There was something about that was different about him. 

"We have more to discuss, but it was getting chilly," Coulson continued once he had Ward’s attention back.

"And we needed to get some supplies," Barton said, looking more at Coulson. There was a small paper bag in Barton's hand.

Coulson glanced at him and it almost looked like Coulson's expression softened.

"Did you tell him?" Skye asked suddenly. Grant's looked at her, curious, because it was obvious that Barton knew Coulson was alive.

"Yeah," Barton answered, caught between smug satisfaction and disbelief.

Grant frowned, realizing there was something else going on.

"I want details in the morning," Skye said. "The good ones, not the boring the ones."

"You don't want them now?" Barton asked.

Skye’s eyes darted between him and Coulson before she managed to ask, "In the car?"

"Well, technically not in, because there's not much maneuvering room, but... on, against…" Barton said, the last part said with a slight purr. 

Skye seemed completely interested and about to say something when Coulson cleared his throat.

"Agent Barton," Coulson said. "I suggest that if you wish to have that other discussion tonight that you cease and desist with…"

"Sorry, Skye," Barton said.

"Bros before Hos, Barton!" Skye scoffed.

Barton tilted his head back and laughed while Coulson glowered at a completely unrepentant Skye. Coulson grabbed Barton's hand and pulled him along, but not before Skye stuck her fist out and Barton bumped it. 

Once they were gone, Grant glanced over at Fitz and Simmons; Fitz looked horrified, Simmons stunned.

"I so did not need to hear that conversation," Fitz said, heading out of the room, while shaking his head. "Not about my boss."

"Wasn't Barton in the circus?" Simmons asked.

"I believe so," Ward answered.

"I bet that makes him really flexible," Skye offered.

"Yes, well, I think I'll be in my bunk," Simmons said, slipping out of the room.

Grant mentally replayed the conversation, trying to figure out what was going on. "They had sex in the car."

"Not in, on and against," Skye clarified. "Probably blow jobs, because they didn't have supplies, which is code lube and or condoms, so they're probably going at it again now. I bet Clint's a talker."

Grant stared at her. "I share a wall with Agent Coulson."

Skye laughed as Ward debated whether or not he wanted to try and get some sleep.


End file.
